I miss you, Harry
by ArleenG
Summary: There was faghting everywhere, I saw the order and the other students faghting the death eaters, when all of a sudden they all stopped. I looked around to see why? and there they were "this is it" she thought. "Aveda kedavra!".


I MISS YOU, HARRY

_May 2, 1998 _

_There was fating everywhere, I saw the order and other students fating the death eaters, when all of a sudden they all stopped. I looked around to see why? And there they were 'this is it' she thought. "Aveda Kedavra!" they both yelled I held my breath, I saw voldemort fall, he was dead 'we won' she thought, so happy that it was all over. I went to look for Harry in the crowed when I looked on the floor, there he was and he was not moving he was dead. After that it all went dark._

May 2, 2002

That was four years ago, Ginny was sitting in the kitchen of the barrow. Today was another year of when peace was brought to the wizarding world and also a great sadness. Today was the day that we honor and remember Harry Potter.

_April 30, 1998_

_There was an owl, flying through the night headed to a small cottage near the ocean; there it saw an open window and flew in and landed next to Harry, he saw the owl he did not recognized it but he look at the letter and saw her hand writing, he knew it was her._

_Hi Harry _

_I know that I'm not suppose to be near you but can you please come out side to the forest I would like to see you._

_Ginny_

_Harry got up and without waking anybody went out side to meet her; he knew that this was wrong and dangerous but he had to, he loved her so much. 'There she is' Harry thought as he went up to her "Ginny what are you doing here, how did you get here?" he said "By portkey, I had to see for myself that you were alright bill told us what happen" said Ginny showing harry the tin can "Well I'm fine, now you must go" said harry handing him the portkey for her to go back as harry started to turn Ginny suddenly took his hand and pulled him back. He turned around and met her eyes. _

_She put both her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face close to hers. Their eyes met for a moment before Ginny closed the distance and their lips met. It was careful at first but as she felt harry wrap his arms tightly around her back she intensified the kiss. Ginny pressed herself hard against him and harry almost lost his balance. Harry's hand found its way into her hair and tangled itself while the other one was at the small of her back, and not until her shirt raised itself and he felt the naked skin of her back did he pull back. The response her bare, hot skin had given him was far too intense. He looked into her eyes but she lean in to kiss him and he started to kiss her again and began at the nape of her neck and drifted down to her shoulder. His tongue licked her skin and she shivered, desire sparked. His hands caressed her. She felt his hard-muscled chest against her back. His hand reached to touch her now sensitive skin. Heat began pooling somewhere below her stomach. She moved against him and a low moan sounded in her ear. It sent a frisson of desire down her spine. His hand moved lower. He was doing things to her that made her lose rational thought. Ginny's body was moving in ways that drove him on. There was no stopping this now. Neither of them could. Neither of them wanted to. Who knew heat would be so pleasure filled? She wanted more. She was glorying in it. She urged him on. Their kisses filled with passion. She was raising higher, her body matching the movement of his hand. Then suddenly she was over the edge, calling out his name, begging for something more. He couldn't refuse her. He was on top of her, pressing her down. There was a sharp pain, but only for a moment and then he began to do things to her she never dreamed of. She thought that she couldn't have felt much pleasure but she did. It was building again, to a fevered pitch. He cried out and that sent her spiraling out of control. The universe exploded around her and she claimed his lips. It was a while before he could move off her. His breathing was ragged in her ears. A sweet lethargy settled over them. He slid off her and gathered her against his chest. _

_They stayed like that for awhile and as they got dress they both smiled at each other without saying a word. They were both still smiling and in silence Ginny finally decided to break it. "Harry I want to tell you that when I came to see you it wasn't for this, but I also want you to know that I don't regret what happen either" she said. Harry looked at her and he walked closer to her he wrapped his arms around her "I know you didn't and I don't regret it either, I love you I hope you know that" said harry "I love you too forever" said Ginny. Harry said goodbye to her and saw her disappear back home and he went to the cottage, it was a little before sunrise so everyone was still asleep. _

May 2, 2002

"Ginny" said a voice next to her, she looked up to see who it was and it was Remus he was holding his son Teddy, teddy was only four but he had inherit his mother ability to change his facial expressions. "Is it almost time to go?" said Ginny "yes, were you thinking about him" Remus said "yes I was… after all this years I still miss him and I think about him every day" said Ginny turning to go out side. As she went out into the fresh air she saw her little girl playing with Tonks and chasing the garden gnomes. She watches lily play and gives her a small smile _she looks so much like harry_ she thought. Lily has Harry eyes and the fact that she is always curious about everything. "Hi mommy" yelled lily as she came running toured her, Ginny bend down and open her arms and lily came crashing into her, Ginny hugged her "when are we going to see daddy" lily said "soon" said Ginny. Lily was only four she did not understand death yet, all she knew is that she has never seen or meet her dad but she knows that he is watching over her and loves her.

They were at the cemetery, there was a lot of people paying there respects to a love one. This cemetery was only for the wizards who died during the war only the wizards could see it; the muggles thought it was just a vacant peace of land that no one wanted. They saw Harry grave and it read

Harry James Potter

1980 - 1998

Died a hero and a father

Everyone was silent, they were all remembering Harry in there own way. Ginny put a single flower on the tome stone and put a sticking charm on it so the wing would not blow it away, on the ground there were many other flowers left by other wizards who were grateful to him. After a while Remus went with Tonks to see her dad and the other Weasley's went to see Fred's grave, Ginny and lily stayed "I miss him, mommy" lily said in a sad voice "I know I do too" Ginny said "I love you daddy" said lily and blow him a kiss. She let go of her mother's hand and went to were her grandmother was visiting her uncle that she never meet and they say he looked just like uncle George. "I love you Harry always and forever, I'm sorry I did not tell you about lily before... It happen. I miss you, Harry" and she blow him a kiss just like their daughter did.

THE END


End file.
